Not smart enough
by daughterofposideon12
Summary: Percy can't finish a book Annabeth gave him. Annabeth has him do a certain task to make up for it. Slight PERABETH.


**Not smart enough**

**By DaughterofPosidon12**

**Summary: Annabeth doesn't think that Percy can use big, smart words. Can he prove her wrong? **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, I only own the plot.**

**By the this takes place in that space between TLO (The last Olympian) and THO (the Heroes of Olympus) series. **

**Read on!**

Annabeth looked at Percy has he struggled to read a book that Annabeth had recommended. He wanted to read it, he really did, it seemed like a good book. But with his dyslexia it was difficult. He was lucky to have made it to chapter 3.

"Percy you don't have to read it, if you don't want to." Annabeth told him.

Percy looked like he really wanted pump his fist and scream "YES!", but he wouldn't incase Annabeth thought that was selfish.

"OK, just know I really wanted to read it." Percy said and handed the book to her.

"Don't worry Seaweed Brain, I can get you a copy in Greek."

Percy looked like he hadn't thought of that, but hid it easily and said:

"That'd be great. Thanks."

Annabeth watched as his expression changed from shocked to pleasure and she smiled has she thought of an idea.

"On one condition. You need to look up three words from the dictionary, that you've never used before in complete and accurate sentences." she told him.

"Just three sentences, with words I've never ever said before?" he asked in clarification. Annabeth nodded.

Percy looked weary about the deal but, reluctantly agreed

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK

Later that same day

Percy ran up to Annabeth after dinner.

"You look very alluring this evening." He told her blushing slightly. Annabeth blushed a little too.

"Why thank you Percy!" she told him. "But you still you have two more words to do. I might even make it TEN words." she teased.

"Oh! Please no! Not more words!" Percy cried, falling to his knees.

"Don't be so dramatic Seaweed Brain, I was teasing."

"Oh." he said standing up. "Well in that case I best be going." and he walked away. Annabeth smiled, and let out a ever so small giggle and headed to the Athena cabin to work on a blueprint she'd been putting off for awhile.

Percy on the other hand went to the library (I don't know if they have one, but let's pretend that Annabeth built on for the camp.) to get a thesaurus. To help with his two more sentences. He thought of thing he wanted to say, but couldn't think of anything. He had to cancel out beautiful because he had already said that.

He knew one sentence he wanted to say more then anything, but he decided to save that for his very last sentence. Maybe he could say he thought she had the most wonderful eyes.

_Yes,_ he thought _I'll do that. _

So now all he had to was look up a synonym for the word that he as never used before. A piece of cake.

LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LIE BREAK

The next day

"Hey Wise-girl." Percy said, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "Did you know you have the most macabre eyes?" he asked.

"No Percy, I didn't know that I had deathlike eyes. I know Nico does being the son of Hades."

Percy looked horror-stricken. He put his hands behind his head.

"Oh sea crabs! Annabeth I'm so sorry I thought that was the right word." he said. Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"So you think my eyes are death-like?" she asked.

"NO! I meant to say that you have the most mirific eyes in the world."

"Aw, Percy that's the sweetest thing to say." cooed a group of Aphrodite girls. Percy blushed, a deep shade of scarlet.

"OK Percy that's two word, so successfully completed the rule I gave you."

"So I don't have to read the book?" Percy asked.

"Unless you want to read it in Ancient Greek." Annabeth told him. Percy shook his head.

"No thanks." Percy told her, " Oh, and by the way I love you." he said, and quickly ran and dived into the lake before Annabeth could respond.

"I love you too, Percy."

Nobody heard that except for that giggling group of Aphrodite girls who were exchanging coins to one another.

**I know it's short, but how do you like it tell me in a review please. Pretty please. But anyway thank you for reading! ****J **


End file.
